LQ
by pretense
Summary: Neither of them ever claimed to be the perfect boyfriend anyway. GrimmUlqui. AU. Oneshot.


_Made for __**LoneWolfsHeart**__ on deviantart for the GrimmUlqui Valentine's Day Gift Exchange. :)_

**Title:** LQ

**Summary: **Neither of them ever claimed to be the perfect boyfriend anyway. GrimmUlqui. AU.

**xoxox**

He couldn't even remember how this started.

Blue eyes the shade of deep ocean waters stared at the teen walking in front of him, teeth gnawing on the inside of his cheeks. He pulled out his metro ticket and went through the turnstile right after his companion who was still not taking any notice of him. Huh, as if the graying clouds weren't doing enough to bring him down today.

Grimmjow licked his chapped lips, shoving his hands back into his jacket; January was ending but the damn cold was still fucking there. His gaze was still on the shorter teen in front of him. An ebony-haired male with glassy green eyes and such a slim body you'd think he was a girl. Ulquiorra Cifer. His boyfriend just so you know. But the way they were acting around each other didn't really imply any relationship between them that went beyond 'friends' – which, by the way, was a total understatement. He still swore that Nnoitra had set them up that day a full two months ago, '_accidentally losing the basement keys_' his ass – that was planned, god damn it.

The slight shaking of the floor and as shrill whistle (probably from a security guard nearby) that announced the arrival of a bullet train brought Grimmjow out of his musings and back to the present where he was an uncomfortable two feet away from the aforementioned boyfriend. What did he do wrong now? Seriously, Cifer with all his rules and 'no going public' standpoint – hah, as if the whole class hasn't noticed them going home together for the past couple of months! The doors slid open and Ulquiorra stepped inside without so much of a word to him; the pale-skinned teen sat on the far end of an empty bench. It was two in the afternoon and there were barely a dozen other people on the carriage. Grimmjow absolutely hated the debate going on in his head on whether to sit close to Ulquiorra or not. They were on 'no speaking terms' today or something for no reasonable reason that Grimmjow could think of so he stood there thinking for a couple of seconds until the warning sound for the doors' closing filled the carriage and he decided to just fuck it and sit down… with a space wide enough for another person between him and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, who if you have not noticed, contentedly stared with a poker face at his messenger bag sitting on his lap. Bloody brilliant boyfriend he was.

So why was Ulquiorra acting like this again? It's not like he had a monthly period to screw his moods because the last time Grimmjow checked, his boyfriend had fully functioning private parts of the male variety.

…

Whoa, okay brain, stop. Public location here. Grimmjow shook his head, frowning in disapproval of his own thoughts. Damn, this wasn't the time for shit, his boyfriend was ignoring him and oh fuck was that a lightning bolt? Deep blue eyes narrowed at the glass window facing his seat, fuck if it was gonna rain but then the platform of the next train station slid into view and Grimmjow's thoughts wandered back to his impassive lover.

The doors opened and a feminine voice announced the station on the intercom, an elderly man walked out to be replaced by a couple with a child and another old man. Grimmjow didn't even take notice of them until the aged newcomer had the fucking guts to sit in the same bench as them.

Pale blue eyebrows knitted as Grimmjow glared at the uninvited companion. There were seriously a lot of empty spaces around, why the fuck did this beer-bellied dickhead think it was okay to sit there? Grimmjow sat up straighter and glared harder, hoping that the asshat would take the hint and change seats but the fucker seems too happy checking his phone. Damn asshole.

So Grimmjow crossed his arms and sulked. This was so not his day.

He chanced a look at Ulquiorra, the guy was still staring silently at his bag. If Grimmjow didn't know any better, he would've thought that Ulquiorra was trying to channel a dead spirit or was telepathically attempting to move things around buuuut… yeah. Stupid thoughts.

The train came to its third station and the next post would be their stop. Well, Ulquiorra's stop basically, but Grimmjow had gotten used to accompanying his boyfriend home before heading back himself that such trivialities didn't really… what was that?

He heard a click. Something caught his eyes and he inconspicuously glanced at the man on his other side, only to find the guy's cellphone raised up. _What the hell?_

The guy moved his cell left and right, hovering close to the window behind their seat before he pulled his phone back.

Grimmjow frowned. Weirdo. He sneaked a glance at Ulquiorra, wondering if the other teen had any reaction to whatever but he was disappointed. Ulquiorra's only reaction was to blink at his bag and that was that.

The aqua-haired teen dug his fingers deeper into the fabric of his jacket sleeves. Why the fuck was Ulquiorra ignoring him?

A flash of lightning cut through the gray clouds and the low rumble of a thunderclap resounded faintly through the window. Fuck, Grimmjow cursed mentally, of all the times that the sky chose to rain it was on the day he'd forgotten his umbrella.

_Click._

Fucking – there it was again. Grimmjow's head snapped to the side and his eyes saw red when he realized that the fat-assed fuck-up beside him had just shot a picture of Ulquiorra on his phone. It was right there on the shitty guy's screen and Grimmjow felt his blood boil at the sight of the unshaven flabby face grinning like a maniac at the display on his cellphone.

Maybe it was the fact that he was already pissed off with Ulquiorra not talking to him to begin with. Maybe it was because he had anger management issues as the guidance councilor said. Maybe it had something to do with the gloomy weather and the prospect of walking home drenched in cold rain. But he was damn well sure that a big part of the driving force behind his fist as it collided with the man's face was the fact that the sleazy son of a bitch fucking took a picture of his god damn boyfriend and hell knows what the guy planned to do with it.

Fucker didn't expect a thing. The fifty-something guy just found himself plastered onto the window with a broken nose. "Wha-What the fuck man?" the older man barely made out the question before Grimmjow assaulted him again – another punch to the face and a kick to the gut.

Grimmjow was towering over the bleeding man, a feral gleam in his blue eyes as he snatched the guy's phone and threw it at the floor, brutally stepping on the gadget and making an earnest effort to break every little piece.

"You dick! That phone was fucking brand new!"

The words were thick as blood flowed freely from the man's nose but Grimmjow didn't need to hear anything. He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the window with a brutal force.

"Well that was my fucking boyfriend you took a picture of, jack ass!" Grimmjow snarled. "I will fucking end your sorry excuse for a life if you fucking try shit like that again, dickhead."

The bloodied face expressed a mixture of shock and horror as Grimmjow finally released his hold and the man fell into a slump on his seat, eyes wide.

Grimmjow huffed, only slightly alleviated at punching out his aggravation at the guy; he stomped on the broken gadget on the floor one more time for good measure. He looked up and found Ulquiorra's wide green eyes staring at him. He felt his heart skip a beat but his face mellowed down to a leveled look, lips pursed and an indomitable look in his eyes. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, still wore his flawless mask of impassivity. He simply stared up at Grimmjow, wondering, maybe even thinking up of the best string of curses to berate him with later. Then the train stopped and it was time for them to get off; Ulquiorra smoothly broke eye contact and stood up, messenger bag hanging from one shoulder. The whole carriage had their eyes on him but he didn't spare anyone a glance, he walked right out and Grimmjow followed suit, but not before kicking the ruined cellphone across the floor.

The throaty sound of thunder greeted Grimmjow's ears as he stepped onto the platform and went out through the turnstiles. Ulquiorra was at least ten steps ahead of him and aqua-haired teen wasn't quite sure what to make of their situation now but he had a rather good guess that Ulquiorra was pissed at him.

Now Grimmjow wasn't a superstitious person, nor did he believe in foreshadowing and shit like that so when the first drops of rain fell the moment he stepped onto the pavement, he merely pressed his lips to a thin line and kept walking, a short-lived smile surfacing on his lips as he watched his boyfriend open up an umbrella.

Ulquiorra's house was two blocks away from the train station and it may just be the rain or it may be the spinning thoughts running in his head but Grimmjow found that the usual five-minute trek was over in just seconds. The black gates of the Cifer residence was coated with raindrops as Ulquiorra undid the lock and pushed the gates open.

Grimmjow finally caught up with the smaller teen as Ulquiorra went inside the gates, turning around to close them but he paused at the sight of the man outside. Grimmjow was wet, to put it lightly; the aqua-haired teen was standing under the rain not even making any effort to shield himself from nature's force.

The pale, thin lips dropped from their perfectly composed line, thick black lashes blinking as though willing the scene in front of him to re-do itself. Eventually, Ulquiorra realized that they'd been standing like that for a full minute, just staring at each other, under the rain, and Grimmjow was not getting any drier.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ulquiorra sounded utterly perplexed, a hint of incredulity lacing his tone. Grimmjow was honestly surprised to hear anything from his boyfriend as reflected in his wide-eyed and edgy response.

"Walking you home…?"

Ulquiorra hardly stopped himself from rolling his eyes, he pushed the gate open wider and stepped closer to the man outside. "I mean why are you just – just _standing there_! There's going to be a rainstorm, don't you have an umbrella?"

"Uh, no." Grimmjow shrugged one shoulder off-handedly.

The pale teen's expression went halfway through a myriad of expressions before settling on the one with his lips pursed together and a sorry arch in his brows.

"You – ugh… You're just so… oh whatever," Ulquiorra hissed, shooting out his hand and grabbing his boyfriend by the forearm. "Come in here and get yourself dry."

Grimmjow wisely chose to clamp down on his tongue as Ulquiorra held his umbrella over the both of them. Once the gate was secured, the two teens headed into the house which Grimmjow remembered to be quite empty at this time of the day seeing as both of Ulquiorra's parents had work.

They quickly passed through the living room and went upstairs to Ulquiorra's room where Grimmjow was left standing awkwardly by the doormat as the room's owner got him a towel. Ulquiorra's cabinet was within sight from the short hallway and Grimmjow couldn't help the grin that rose to his lips as he watched the petite man bend over to pull out a fluffy white towel from the bottom-most drawer. The ebony-haired teen walked back to him and, upon seeing the grin he wore, threw the towel in his face.

"Wipe that grin off, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said in a serious tone and the addressed teen suddenly remembered that oh right, his boyfriend was mad at him. Shit.

Grimmjow ran the towel down his face and arms, drying his hair and patting down on his jacket just to get the precipitation out. He also slipped out of his shoes and the next thing he knew, Ulquiorra was in his face with a grim look. He gulped, boy he really should've expected this. Okay ears, ready for impact…

"I can't believe you," Ulquiorra said, the fluorescent lights of the room reflected in his glassy eyes. "At the train – "

"Hey that guy was asking for it," Grimmjow cut in with a leveled tone. "Bastard should've gotten worse than that if we'd been in another place. Don't you have any idea of the sick damn things he could be planning to do with the photos he took?"

They were staring each other eye to eye, neither giving any sign of backing down just about yet, brilliant greens against rich blues. They were so close, not even an inch between their noses, but their lips were both set to thin lines, waiting and ready to bite back a retort.

God, was it just him or was it getting hot in here?

"You didn't need to make a scene, is what I'm saying." Ulquiorra whispered, he didn't sound too angry, though, and Grimmjow found that to be an improvement already.

"Fucker wouldn't have learned his lesson otherwise," Grimmjow replied in an equally calm tone.

Ulquiorra sighed and momentarily closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Do you seriously think I'd just let some creepy slob do… oh I don't know… play predator with my boyfriend? Geez, Ulquiorra, I couldn't have just done nothing!"

Thick lashes fluttered open with twin green eyes set to a glare. Surprisingly, the slim teen didn't utter a sound and instead turned his back on Grimmjow. Ulquiorra marched further inside his room, rummaging through a cupboard before returning to his previous post. He shoved an umbrella into Grimmjow's hands and bid the man to leave. "I don't care. Now go home."

It wasn't the words that broke his restraint, it was the desperate look in Ulquiorra's eyes and the way that his authoritative tone failed to cover the underlying sob. Callous fingers gripped the umbrella tightly before letting go and leaving it to fall to the floor. Grimmjow took a brave step forward, looking down on the porcelain face that wore a defensive mien.

"Ulquiorra what is your problem?" Grimmjow flat-out asked. "We dated, we kissed, we had sex and everything is just fine and dandy keeping it covert and suddenly you're ignoring me and you won't talk shit and now you're mad? What the hell? If this is some crazy shit about you getting knocked up by god knows what reason, you know I'd stick by you no matter – "

"Grimmjow just shut up," Ulquiorra hissed, "That is simply the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Then why are you acting up?" Grimmjow spat back, "Tell me what's happening, why are you like this – I'm your goddamned boyfriend!"

"Well fuck you!"

Grimmjow didn't need to hear anything more, he grabbed Ulquiorra by the wrist and pushed the shorter teen against the nearest wall, pinning the pale hand against the concrete and setting his forearm against the latter's chest, weighing him down. Harsh breathing was the only sound in the room as blues and greens unblinkingly stared at each other.

"You're too close," Ulquiorra stated in a low tone.

"I've been closer," Grimmjow flashed a wicked grin in reply, leaning closer.

The ebony-haired teen had no response aside from the rising color in his cheeks and went back to staring. This served to be effective in pissing off Grimmjow even further as he was the next one to break the silence.

"Fuck, Ulquiorra, just spit it out," the blue-eyed man grit out.

Pale lips pursed tightly. "Fine."

Grimmjow stared. Ulquiorra turned his eyes away, opting to stare at the floor.

"This Valentines," the ebony-haired teen whispered. "Someone told me the basketball varsity will be having a fund-raising during the school fair…"

"So?" _That_ was why Ulquiorra was bitching at him? What kind of fucked up reason was that? What the hell did his team do?

There was a slight movement of Ulquiorra squaring his jaw. The teen was biting down on his tongue. This was stupid. Stupid. Stupid. So fucking stupid. He blew out a small huff, well whatever.

"Some genius decided it would be a kissing booth."

Grimmjow blinked.

And blinked.

Ulquiorra's cheeks suddenly burned bright.

Fucking –

"You're jealous." The taller teen said; pointing out the obvious.

Ulquiorra's reply was instantaneous - a sharp "No!" and a weak attempt at pulling away. Neither of which stopped the grin from growing on Grimmjow's lips.

"That's it? All this drama out of the prospect that I'll be kissing girls at the booth to raise funds for my team?" the varsity athlete smirked, leaning closer.

"Shut up." Ulquiorra inched away, still staring at the floor. "I don't care what you do. Just get the hell out - " His statement was cut short when a hand gripped his chin and turned his face to meet Grimmjow's; the latter having released his hold on his wrist.

"You." Grimmjow whispered, lips brushing against Ulquiorra's. "Are such a fucking pri– "

"Don't you dare finish that," Ulquiorra glared.

Grimmjow smirked at the challenge. "A fucking princess."

He _was_ asking for it, wasn't he?

A sharp crack of palm-meets-cheek echoed in the room. Outside, lightning crackled and the rain poured harder. Green eyes were narrowed at the chiseled face, porcelain cheeks dusted with red. Slowly, the pale hand still stinging from the impact curled into a loose fist and fell rather pathetically on the taller man's broad shoulders.

"That's it?" Grimmjow's rough voice asked as he resumed his position, sapphire eyes staring levelly at the teenager beneath him.

Without warning, Ulquiorra used his freed hand to grab Grimmjow by the neck and pull the taller man down, crushing their lips together. It was rough, aggressive, possessive. Slim body arched up, arms snaked around Grimmjow's neck; Ulquiorra wasted no time in deepening the kiss. It was all teeth and tongue in a moment and Grimmjow was not one to be overdone.

Calloused hands tangled in silky ebony locks and crisp cotton cloth, pressing their frames together. The cool air around them was heating up, the pitter-patter of the rain outside drowned out by their own moans and breathing.

Out of air and sticky with saliva, the pair deliberately parted, eyelids fluttering open, irises searching each others'.

"You know that the kissing booth only requires us to kiss the girls on their cheeks right?" Grimmjow murmured, amused at Ulquiorra's vain attempt to stop himself from pouting. He leaned in for a slow kiss, gentler but nothing less than passionate; pale lips parting, moans muffled between them.

Their relationship was weird, no questions there, but with the sweet taste of Ulquiorra on his lips and the heat spreading like wildfire through his frame from where their bodies touched Grimmjow really couldn't just ask for anything else. The kiss slowed to another stop and Grimmjow allowed himself to curl into Ulquiorra's smaller physique, burying his nose into the ebony hair and wrapping his arms tightly around the latter's shoulders.

There was movement against his chest, Ulquiorra's words were muffled by the fabric of his still-damp jacket.

"Sorry, what?"Grimmjow asked, pulling away slightly, pressing their foreheads together.

"I overreacted." Ulquiorra repeated in a sullen tone, eyes closed with a disgruntled crease in his brows.

A chuckle escaped the athlete's lips. "You know how we can fix shit like this?"

Green eyes peeked from half-lidded eyes.

Sapphire orbs softened. "Let's come out."

Ulquiorra seemed to stop breathing for a second, eyes suddenly wide, body tense.

"That way everyone knows I'm yours."

The porcelain cheeks colored.

A small smile rose on Grimmjow's lips.

Step by step. Love is a process.

Nobody ever said it was going to be easy… or so very awkward.

Pale fingers curled around the longer strands of electric blue hair at the base of his lover's neck, a warm exhale passing between his moist lips.

"…Okay."

**xoxox**

**A/N:** So I've been infected with the lurve virus all February… As usual, I feel that my characterization is off, especially since it's been months since I've touched upon GrimmUlqui… With academics, TUA and Glee taking up my time mostly these days… The story is really rather cheesy… but partly based on real-life experience… *cough-thattrainridewastraumatizing-cough* Oh and LQ stands for Lover's Quarrel, just thought it sounds cute...

Its six pages on my word document… only one of which has the GrimmUlqui action that my Valentine requested… T_T I'm sorry… that was only half a page *squirm*… the build-up led to a pretty lame ending, didn't it? I'm sorryyyyyyyy! *kneels and bows*

Erm, anyway, I don't think this is relevant but if you wish to contact me, I've created a tumblr account (see the link in my profile) so, er, you know, if you have any queries or such… if you want to berate me for being a fail!authoress lately… or something…


End file.
